Gnawty's House
Gnawty's House is an area inside the large tree of Click Clock Wood. As its name implies, it is the place where Gnawty lives. Inside of the house, there is a shelf on the left and Gnawty's bed on the right. Gnawty usually sits in front of the fire in the middle. In Spring, Gnawty's House is blocked by a large boulder that can not be broken legitimately. In Summer, the House is also inaccessible, and while the boulder can now be broken because of the drought, the tunnel that leads up to the main house area is far too steep for Kazooie's Talon Trot. When Autumn comes, Banjo and Kazooie can finally swim through the entrance and into Gnawty's House. Inside, there are Musical Notes and Blue Eggs as well as an Extra Life behind the fire in Gnawty's fireplace. Gnawty also gives Banjo a Jiggy as a reward for breaking the boulder that was previously blocking the entrance to his home if he has not done so already. In Winter, Gnawty's House is also accessible. Banjo must find the hole in the ice and swim through the ice water (that takes double the air) to get to him to access the area. Doing this earns Banjo and Kazooie an Extra Honeycomb Piece. Collectibles *Blue Eggs - On the bottom of Gnawty's shelf in Autumn. *Musical Notes - On the top of Gnawty's shelf in Autumn. *Extra Life - Behind the fire in Autumn. *Extra Honeycomb Piece - On the top of Gnawty's shelf in Winter. Glitches Even though Banjo and Kazooie cannot access the house in Spring, they can by doing a glitch to break the boulder. The duo must first climb up to the ledge above the entrance to Gnawty's home and position themselves on an angle. Kazooie should be able to drop out some eggs that breaks the boulder. Despite it working, Gnawty still complains that he can't get inside. When Banjo swims up the tunnel, he ends up in the middle of the tree. The tree, however, becomes glitched up. It is also possible for the duo to swim up the tunnel in Spring and then jump back into the main body of water outside from the inside of the tree. This enables Banjo to walk underwater and use all of his moves with no air taken away. This can also be done in Fall if the Boulder has not been broken up in Summer, and what will end up happening is that there are two Gnauty's. One already in the house and the other still outside. The one outside will eventually disappear however. It's likely that Gnawty was programed to already be in the house no matter what since the player isn't suppose to get into the house in Fall if they haven't broken the boulder in Summer. Gallery File:Entrance.jpg|The underwater entrance of Gnawty's home in Autumn. Trivia By hacking, getting a transformed Banjo into Gnawty's house in Summer returns Banjo to the beginning of Click Clock Wood.